His Gilbert Girl
by Rusty14
Summary: Cecelia Liliana Gilbert is the older twin of Elena and older sister of Jeremy. She has completely different from her siblings she was considered 'perfect' by many and need by her twin. But after the accident leads vampires to come back to Mystic Falls along with the Mikaelsons.


**_DISCLAIMER_****: I do not own Vampire Diaries so can't sure me ha! Hope you enjoy the story.**

**Name: His Gilbert Girl**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Chapter rating: T**

**Pairing(s):**

**OC/Kol**

**More later on**

**_Summary_****: **Cecelia Liliana Gilbert is the older twin of Elena and older sister of Jeremy. She has completely different from her siblings she was considered 'perfect' by many and need by her twin. But after the accident leads vampires to come back to Mystic Falls along with the Mikaelsons.

**Party outfit: www dot polyvore dot com / Cecelias _ party _ outfit _ ch 1 / set ? id = 14290 9986 & lid = 4107652 (Cecelia's party outfit ch1)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Pilot<span>

"Elena would you calm down!" Cecelia's voice called out to her twin sister. "Come on let me ask Ty if he'll walk us home, he said he didn't mind" she said as her sister spun around.

"You already asked him?!" Elena asked as Tyler kept an eye on the two as a precauation.

"Yes, when you downed your fifth cup of beer after Matt told me you guys broke up" the older girl claimed as Elena threw her hands up.

"Oh great, now he's telling people that we're separated!" Elena shouted causing Cecelia to growl in irritation.

"No he didn't, I asked because he looked upset! I'm a good friend to ask when I see my friends look upset Elena!" Cecelia shouted back before coughing into her arm as Tyler came over with a cup of water to sooth her irritated throat.

"Your parents are here" he claimed as everyone would recognize the Gilbert car.

"Tell Mom and Dad I'm staying, Ty can you walk home with me later?" She asked her best friend.

"Sure Bug" he said using her old nickname.

"Of course god forbid that the perfect Gilbert girl leaves early" Elena said as Cecelia raised her arms up in shock. "God you know I am so tired of everyone comparing us together, I mean yes your the oldest but damn they're acting like you're older by years instead of minutes. You know everyone talks about you, but do they really know what happens when your lungs get too tired?" Elena asked as their parents' car came to a stop.

"Alright Elena enough" Tyler said as a tear slid down Cecelia's face.

"Screw you Elena" Cecelia snarled walking back to the party when Caroline freaked over the girl who laughed. Elena looked down when she saw Tyler's look of anger directed at her. No one understood Cecelia, her sweet disposition threw people off at first, but if you upset her something always happens to the person. One of the football guys got cocky and tried to kiss the girl in her freshmen year. In the next few days he got kicked off the team and hospitalized with a broken arm, Tyler, Matt and the rest of the football team acted like brothers to her. She was named a teacher's pet by some but she had a temper and a bitch side to her.

Cecelia smiled and waved to her parents who smiled and waved back. They'd never suspected their elder daughter of drinking, but since she had a high tolerance of alcohol it rarely effected her. She watched as Elena climbed into the car, she could see her father's scowl.

"Hey Cece I want to start our bet" a boy shouted as she smiled.

"You got it boys" she walked over and was given her beer as Tyler got a stopwatch ready.

* * *

><p>Cecelia laughed as Tyler and Caroline walked with her, "I can't believe you won fifty bucks in just that one game" Caroline laughed as Cecelia smirked after her laughter faded.<p>

"Still keep winning them and they still bet me" she smirked before stopping dead in her tracks.

"What Cell?" Tyler asked before he noticed the flashing lights of cop cars and Caroline's mom, Elizabeth.

"Guys go, last thing I need is for you guys to get in trouble" Cecelia said as they nodded and left.

She ran up to Elizabeth Forbes who spotted her, "oh Bug, I'm so sorry. It's your parents and sister" she said making Cecelia's mouth fall open in horror.

"Cilia!" Jeremy's voice got her attention as she turned to see her younger brother and aunt run out of the house.

"Come on I'll give you a ride" Elizabeth said ushering them to her car, Cecelia and Jeremy had sat on either side of Jenna. Now the only thoughts going through Cecelia's brain was about her parents.

They got to the hospital and they were greeted by their father's friend. He actually looked like he he'd been crying, he shook his head as the two started crying as Jenna comforted them.

"But your sister we were able to save she got out somehow and was breathing when she was brought in" the doctor said as the family looked shocked.

_'Why?! Why did she get saved but we lost our parents?!' _She thought angrily as they walked to the room where Elena was being held. Cecelia never felt such anger towards her sister at that exact moment.

* * *

><p><strong> (Beginning of school year)<strong>

Cecelia got up and got ready for the day **(****www dot polyvore dot com / Cecelias_school_outfit_ch 1 / set ? id = 142907505&lid**** = 4107652- Cecelia's School Outfit ch1 polyvore)**, she ran into Elena who jumped. "Morning Cecelia" she greeted her twin sister hoping the girl would actually respond this time.

All she did was look at her before going downstairs. Ever since the accident Cecelia barely talked to Elena now, she would leave a room if Elena came into the same room, no one could understand to talk or try and get through their issues like sisters.

Cecelia smirked when she saw Jenna there freaking out first thing in the morning, "you okay Aunt Jenna?" She asked curiously as the woman jumped.

"On hey Cilia, you-" she was cut off by Cecelia smirking.

"Phone, money and my bag" she smiled as Jenna laughed at herself.

"Right, okay, hey Elena and Jeremy are getting ready-" Cecelia quickly cut her off.

"Crys is getting me, so don't worry about me" she said as Jenna sighed.

"You know, you'll have to talk things out with Elena sooner or later" Jenna said as a honk got their attention.

"Not if I have anything to do with it" Cecelia said with a frown at Jenna. "I'm sorry but someone like her, I will not be stuck with her" Cecelia finished as she left through the door leaving a stunned Jenna behind.

Crystal Bennett **(www dot polyvore dot com / crystals _ school _ outfit _ ch1 / set ? id = 143975689- Crystal's School Outfit ch1 polyvore)** was her best friend and cousin with Bonnie, unlike Bonnie and Elena they usually hung out with Sheila after school or on their days off. Crystal's parents' died a few years ago in a car crash during a snow storm when they came to visit and left her in the care of her grandmother. Sheila told them stories about witches and the Bennett origin in Salem, while many didn't believe the stories of 'drunk' woman, Cecelia believed it with all her heart, which is sorta why Sheila preferred the girl's company over Elena's. Ever since her dad's death Sheila helped with Cecelia's respiratory problem with herbs or ointments.

"Hey did Miss Sheila ever explain your abilities to you?" Cecelia asked as Crystal nodded her head.

"Not in so many words other than her explaining that I'm a witch as we as everyone else" Crystal said with a smile. "So how's everything going back home?" She asked as they got out of the car.

"Fine, everyone's trying to get us talking again which is not going to happen any time soon" Cecelia said as she bumped into a guy. "Oh sorry" she said quickly before resuming her conversation with Crystal.

"No it's-it's okay" he mumbled watching that she and her friend just kept walking.

"Sorry about her, that's Cecelia Gilbert, it takes a while for her to actually remember people" Caroline said as the guy turned to her.

"Cecelia Gilbert?" He asked as Caroline nodded smiling. "Thanks I'll uh see you later" he said leaving.

* * *

><p>"Cili" Jeremy got her attention as she turned with a smile. "Tanner's back with a vengeance for us" he said as she sighed.<p>

"Got it Jer, thanks for the update" Cecelia said placing her hand on his shoulder before he left to go to the stoner's pit. Cecelia knew what her little brother did as long as he was safe.

"Cecelia!" Elena's voice got her attention as she got her schedule out.

"Oh god hates me" she muttered as Crystal laughed. "What?" She asked Elena who crossed her arms.

"Do you know what Jeremy was doing?" She asked with a scowl.

"Yeah as a matter of fact, I think I heard something about that" Cecelia said with a smirk.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked as her twin rolled her eyes.

"You're not our keeper Elena, nor a parent, last time I checked I was the eldest, I don't need to tell you anything. It's my job to keep checks on Jeremy as he trusts me without someone trying to control his every movement" Cecelia said with a smile as Matt came into view, "hey Matt how was your summer?" She asked ignoring Elena now.

"Oh good, uh how was yours?" He asked as she gave him a hug.

"Fine, other than someone always breathing down my neck along with Jer's. Well I'll see you later, good luck Matt" she gave him a final hug before Crystal looped their arms together.

* * *

><p><strong>(Stefan's Pov)<strong>

I sat and watched the girl who resembled Katherine so much. But my attention was brought to the opening door and in came Cecelia, Elena's sister, into our classroom.

"Ah my favorite Gilbert, what can I do for you?" Tanner asked almost nicely.

"Mr. H says he's tired of seeing my face every day and figured you're a safer bet of sticking me with" she smirked as he laughed.

"Sure thing, okay so to prevent _any_ type of disaster that might befall my classroom I'll have you sit with Ruby okay?" He suggested as she nodded. I looked at Elena who had pursed her lips together in irritation, these two didn't like each other, despite the being twin sisters.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Pov)<strong>

"Alright now that everything's settled" Caroline said as she spotted Cecelia. "Hey Cece, I need your help on something" she said quickly.

"She asked hopefully" Cecelia joked with Caroline who smiled. "If it's anything that has to do with the meteor thing have Elena do it. She enjoys those things, you know I think I saw her in the library" she said as Caroline smiled with a squeal.

"Okay" she said leaving quickly to seek the Gilbert down, Cecelia laugh making Crystal turn to her.

"She's fast, if she was ever a cartoon character there'd be a dust image of herself" Cecelia said as Crystal smirked.

"I love how you don't ever have to do any of those things unlike Elena who doesn't have a spine period" Crystal smiled. What neither realized is that Stefan had heard their conversation. "Hey come on you wanna bag? Practice some things?" Crystal asked as Cordelia came up to them with fliers. "Oh come on she got you too? Cece just sicked her on Elena" Crystal said as Cordelia laughed. **(www dot polyvore dot com / cordelias _ school _ outfit _ ch 1 / set ? id = 14397 7894- Cordelia's School Outfit ch1 polyvore)**

"Well living next door to Caroline tends to do this" Cordelia said motioning to the papers in her arms as Cecelia took the fliers.

"Hey Kyle" she jogged over to a football player who turned to her. "Could you pass or hang these up for us?" She asked sweetly as Tyler smirked at her sweet tone.

"Sure Cece" he took the papers before kissing her cheek. "See you all later" he said as she smiled.

"See ya boys" she walked away with a happy smile to her girls, "see Cor? All you had to do was ask one of our guys, unlike my family, I know how to use my peers in a good way" Cecelia said as they left after she sent a note through an office pet.

Crystal drove to Sheila's house, they usually had meditation moments daily. Their trio was small and together, they each had a triquetra with a "C" inside the circle ovals, binding the girls together, the tattoo was on the ribcage under their left breast. Sheila claimed it brought them together and kept them bound, that the circle around the three symbols bound them to one another, known as the Trinity knot.

"Okay, so should we try another protection spell?" Cordelia asked as Crystal got a small box of white wood.

"A protection charm for each of us and on for Jeremy and Jenna" Cecelia said as they agreed.

Cecelia picked two necklaces out of the bunch for her family, for Jeremy she chose the Native American feather choker and for Jenna a wolverine moon alchemy gothic wolf sword necklace. She'd bless these two and together they'd bless new ones. The girls chose these sterling silver Celtic knot triple moon phase with rainbow moonstones.

They each took their necklaces and chanted "Hoc igitur dico, universum ad hoc patrono tuo lepore. Quotiens eam vestimentis tuis, tui autem sustinuerit nihil mali fecerit."

"Okay now that that's done, hey Cilia why did you choose those necklaces for Jeremy and Jenna?" Cordelia asked her friend who put them in her pack.

"Because Jeremy wouldn't wear something like ours and Jenna's been curious about the 'odd' trinkets in my room, besides wolves are protection spirits it's a good thing they like wolves through the girls smiled.

Cecelia's phone started vibrating alerting the girls to the caller. It was Zach Salvatore, the vervain supplier of this town yes each knew about what the herb did, who it went against, vampires.

When she heard what Stefan's last name was through her little birdies in the school, she was determined to prevent any more 'animal attacks' that might happen.

"Hey Zach what's up?" Cecelia asked putting the phone on speaker, "you're on speaker" she quickly informed the man who laughed.

"Hey Bug uh, god how do I say this?" he mumbled worrying the girls. "My uncle Stefan's back and I'm sure Damon's following him" he informed them as Cecelia sighed.

"I know I have class with him" she said as they heard Zach laugh.

"Alright so are they done?" He asked as Cordelia answered.

"Yeah I'll deliver yours tomorrow" she said as Zach agreed.

"See you tomorrow girls" he ended the call with that.

* * *

><p><span>Next Day<span>

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Tanner asked Bonnie who froze as Cecelia **(www dot polyvore dot com / cecelias _ school _ outfit 3 _ ch 1 / set ? id = 1469 61059)** smirked with Ruby who bumped fists together.

Bonnie stayed frozen before smiling, "um, I'm not sure. Like a lot" she suggested trying be cute as Cecelia tried to subdue her laughter, Stefan watched with a frown as her partner patted the girl on the back.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant Ms. Bennett. How about you Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" Tanner asked keeping an eye on his two silent giggling students as Matt smirked at them.

"It's okay Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it" he leaned back in his chair s Cecelia laughed out loud this time.

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" He picked on Elena this time as Cecelia smirked watching her twin fidget.

"Um, I-I'm sorry, I-I don't know" Elena stuttered as Cecelia raised her hand with a smirk.

"Yes Cece?" He asked hopefully.

"364 casualties but a book claimed there were civilian casualties as well" she said as Tanner nodded.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons Elena, excuses ended with summer break. Your sister was able to know the answer" he commented before turning to Cecelia who perked up, while Elena glared in her direction. "Good job Cece but I don't think there were any civilian casualties in battle" he said as Cecelia nodded.

"Actually, there were 27 sir. Confederate soldiers fired on a church believing it housed weapons, though they were wrong. The founder archives list everything, I think you should brush up on your facts Mr. Tanner" Stefan spoke out making Cecelia glare at him as a warning.

Tanner didn't seem to care for it either as he 'hmmed' at the new kid, Cecelia smiled knowing that Stefan's student class was going to get harder.

* * *

><p>"That was embarrassing Cecelia!" Elena shouted as they came into the house.<p>

"Shut up already!" Cecelia shouted in Elena's face. "I answered a teacher's question, you're don't need to go on and on about something so small. You also hate the fact that you were humiliated in front of the new kid, Stefan whatever-his-name is" Cecelia said as she got a water bottle smirking to her twin who growled.

"What's going on now?" Jenna asked as Jeremy came in.

"Apparently Cilia answered something Elena couldn't, and Mr. T said something about comparing the two together again" Jeremy claimed as Jenna nodded hearing the arguing getting louder.

"Dear lord! You'd think that I insulted your deforming cheerleading skills. Oh and FYI just because you're off doesn't mean I am" Cecelia smirked while Elena growled at her before leaving.

Cecelia cleared her throat before coughing into the sink when Jeremy came in, he quickly pulled all her hair back in time.

"You okay?" Jeremy asked as she nodded while groaning. "You get sick when you fight with Elena but not cheerleading, that's weird" Jeremy claimed as she laughed.

"Yeah hey you go, you're going to be late for the party" she pushed Jeremy to go as he looked at her.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked as she shook her head 'no.'

"No I'm working on some things with the girls. Oh by the way here, it's a present, please wear it everything" she asked as he took the necklace.

"Sure, I like it" Jeremy said as he put it on with a smile.

"I have one for Jenna di he leave already?" Cecelia asked as Jeremy shook his head.

"She's in the living room" he claimed as she left to go to her.

She found her aunt getting ready, "Aunt Jenna?" She asked as the woman turned. "I have something for you" she pulled out the necklace.

"Oh my" Jenna gasped as she took it, "it's beautiful Cecelia" Jenna hugged the girl who smiled back.

"I'm glad you like it Aunt Jenna, can you wear it every day please it'd make me happy" Cecelia asked wanting to get the message through.

"Sure, thank you honey" Jenna gave her a hug and left after putting on the necklace. She waved her family off with a smile before Crystal **(www dot polyvore dot com / crystals _ school _ outfit 2 _ ch 1 / set ? id = 14696 3442)** showed up with Cordelia. **(www dot polyvore dot com / cordelias _ school _ outfit 2 _ ch 1 / set ? id = 1469 64764)**

"Let's go girls" Cecelia said as Crystal drove to the boarding house. To them Zach was like a big brother, no one questioned it. It wasn't weird to anyone either.

* * *

><p>"Hello" Cecelia called out as she opened the door with her spare key as they brought in a duffle bag.<p>

A dark haired man came in with blue eyes and a smirk, "hi, how can I help you ladies?" He asked eyes roaming over the three who froze at seeing him.

"We're looking for Zach have you seen him?" Crystal asked as Cordelia placed the bag on a chair watching him wearily.

"Actually I haven't" he said with his eyes wondering over the girls once again.

"Who are you?" Crystal asked as the man turned to her.

"Shouldn't I ask you that?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"I asked you first" she crossed her arms with a frown.

"Damon Salvatore, Zach's nephew" he said as she sighed when Cecelia gave a discreet nod.

"Crystal, these are my friends Cecelia and Cordelia" Crystal said as Cordelia came to her side as Cecelia looked around.

"Well nice to meet you ladies, but I must leave" Damon said as he brushed past Cecelia and through the door as the three watched cautiously.

"Why do I have a bad feeling all of a sudden?" Cordelia asked as they walked into the living room.

"Because you should, that was Damon Salvatore, you remember that name? Okay freshman field trip to the archives, who were the first two Salvatores to sign the founding families first party list?" Cecelia asked as the girls thought.

"Well I know Stefan was one and-" Cordelia was cut off by Crystal.

"Oh my god Damon. They're the original Salvatore brothers from 146 years ago" Crystal said as Zach walked through the door.

"Oh hey girls" he smiled as they smiled back at him. "I just dropped off a package to Sheriff Forbes" he claimed as they nodded but noticed their grim looks. "Okay I have a feeling that you guys have something to tell me" he claimed as they sighed.

"Guess who we just ran into" Cecelia said as Zach continued to shift his eyes to all three.

"Who?" He asked.

"Well he's the eldest, and dark black hair, blue eyes-" Zach quickly cut Cordelia off.

"Please no" he begged.

"Sadly yes" Crystal sighed as they all got their practice ready, "wonderful Mystic Falls" she growled out.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter hope it's good, please read and review to tell me if I should continue or stop thanks guys.<strong>

**_~PW~_**


End file.
